Chronokinesis
Chronokinesis 'or ''Time Manipulation is the ability to move time in any direction, move yourself through time, and control time itself. It is a very rare and dangerous power and as such only a few characters through the series have possessed it. Tempus, the Angels of Destiny and the Cleaners are the only beings who can use this power by themselves, and even then they have to follow certain rules. The Avatars are an entirely different matter because they have to combine their strength to use this power, even then their collective power will be drained. History Tempus Creating A Time Loop The Source of All Evil sent Tempus to assist the demon Inspector Rodriguez in killing the Charmed Ones. Tempus used his power to trap them all in a Time loop. Each time Rodriquez failed in killing the sisters, Tempus reset the day and gave him another shot. This loop was eventually broken when the sisters cast a spell to accelerate time. 2001 In 2001, the Charmed Ones and Shax were exposed on live television. The sisters figured they needed to contact Tempus to reset time to before they were exposed, but none of them knew how. Their Whitelighter, Leo, decided to go to the Underworld, and ask Cole Turner to get the Source to contact Tempus, bearing in mind that exposure is still a problem for evil. When Cole asked the Source, he stated that Tempus was still weakened from his last encounter with the Charmed Ones, and doing so again could destroy him. But later The Source accepts their offer, after making a deal with Phoebe for her to stay in the Underworld, and had Tempus to reset time. During that time in San Francisco, a woman named Alice Hicks shoots Piper with a gun while standing on top of a news van. Prudence then rushes Piper to the hospital since Leo wasn't answering her calls. Piper dies in the hospital and later several armed men come in, causing Prue to become angry and throw them out of them room. Those same men later use a heat sensing device on their guns so they can aim for Prue. However just as the bullet is about to hit her, time is reversed to just before Shax' attack at the Manor. Since Phoebe was in the Underworld with Leo and Cole, no one was at the Manor to save Prue, Piper, and Dr. Griffith; resulting in the deaths of Prue and the doctor. Leo as an Avatar Shortly after becoming an Avatar, Leo tried to tell Piper the truth and convince her about their good intentions. However, he grew frustrated when Piper refused to listen and accidentally reversed time. The other Avatars later aided Leo in reversing time after Leo inhaled the Avatar vanquishing potion thrown by Kyle Brody. However, each time this power was used, it drained power from the Collective. Avatars After the Charmed Ones and Zankou convinced the Avatars to end Utopia, they used this power to rewind time to when it started, bringing back all who had died during it. However, they were too weak to bring back Kyle Brody. Destined List of beings who use(d) Chronokinesis '''Original power * Angels of Destiny * Tempus * The Cleaners * The Tribunal * Avatars * The Gods * Elders (By opening portals to go back in time) * Shadow Witches (via spell) Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Leo Wyatt (As an Avatar) * The Charmed Ones (via spells) References # Chronokinesis - visit them for more information. Category:DESTINED Category:Charmed Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers Category:Neutral powers Category:Supportive Powers